


One Lonely Night

by YellowPencils



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my second attempt at fanfic, first Joan/Vera.</p><p>Joan visits Vera after work. They drink wine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Vera was sitting on the sofa, trying to find a TV show worth watching. She was wearing her comfy pyjamas, and her hair was still damp from the long shower she had taken earlier. A bottle of wine sat on the coffee table next to her half-empty glass.

She had found herself drinking most nights since her mother had died, the absence of the formidable woman leaving the house noticeably empty. Most of the time Vera was okay with this, finding herself able to relax at home for the first time in her life.

But she was also lonely.

Her mother's presence had made it easier to convince herself that she didn't want or need other people in her life. At work she was surrounded by people, surely that was enough? It shouldn't matter that she came home to an empty house, a bottle of wine and the TV.

But it did matter.

Vera found her mind drifting, as it so often did, into thoughts of what it would be like to have someone to experience life with. Of the difference it would make to even the most simple thing, like having a cup of coffee, if there was someone there to share it with.

Then Vera's mind drifted further, to a place she was reluctant to let herself acknowledge.

A place where the person she was picturing herself with was clear.

Vera had never thought of women in that way before. Until Joan Ferguson strode into the prison, confident, powerful, but contained within a shell that seemed almost...broken...at times. It was nothing obvious, just a small facial twitch or a sad sigh when she thought nobody was around. At first, Vera had told herself she was confusing her professional feelings for the woman with new, personal ones, but she had slowly come to realise that, in fact, her personal feelings were a completely different thing altogether.

Leaning her head against the back of the sofa, Vera sighed deeply. It was getting harder to face her every day. She looked forward to every second she got to spend with her, yet she dreaded it, too. It was painful.

Vera had just finished her glass of wine when there was a knock at the door. Not expecting anyone, mainly because nobody ever came round except the postman, or salesmen trying to talk her into buying new windows, who would never show up at this time, she ignored the noise. It was only when the knock was repeated, then followed by a third, louder one, that Vera reluctantly left the sofa and trudged to the door.

The very last person she had expected to see on her doorstep was Joan Ferguson.


	2. Chapter 2

Joan smirked as Vera stared at her, mouth slightly open. Clearly she had not been expecting to see her boss on the other side of the door.

"Well, aren't you going to let me in?"

"Oh, yes, of course. Sorry, Governor," Vera stepped back and Joan strode past her and down the hall to the living room.

"Um...sit down, Governor. Wine?"

"That would be great, thank you, Vera." Joan sat on the sofa and watched as Vera brought her a glass, smiling at the fluffy slippers she wore. With the smart, almost formal pyjamas as well, only Vera'a face and hands were exposed, which was, before now, a look that Joan would never have considered particularly sexy. But looking at Vera approaching her, she couldn't understand how she hadn't seen it as such.

"Thank you, my dear," Joan accepted the glass of wine Vera held out to her, "And please remember to call me Joan when we're not at work. Especially when one of us is dressed for bed." The last statement was made in a whisper, Joan leaning close to Vera's ear, pleased as she heard her small gasp, quickly covered up by moving away to swallow two large mouthfuls of wine.

"So, um, what brings you here, Gov...sorry...Joan?"

"Do I need a reason to call in on my deputy?" Joan's lips curled upwards, enjoying Vera's blushes.

"I guess not," Vera was feeling confused and still flustered, not really sure what was going on. And despite her pyjamas, she was suddenly very aware of the fact that underneath the thin fabric, she was naked. She blushed even more, hoping Joan couldn't read her thoughts.

"Actually, I do have an ulterior motive. I will be in late tomorrow as I have a meeting with the Board, and I was hoping you could take a look at these job applications for the new officer. I took them home with me accidently, mixed in with the notes for the meeting," Joan laughed quietly, not mentioning that she had deliberately taken the applications home so she would have an excuse to visit Vera. Handing the pile of papers to her deputy, she said "I was hoping you could do it first thing, then we could compare notes when I get back. Maybe we could have lunch together in my office?"

"Oh! Yes! I'm sure that will be fine," Vera spluttered, Joan had never wanted to eat lunch with anyone before. In fact, Vera hadn't even been sure that she did eat lunch. There were never any lingering soup smells or sandwich crumbs in sight, unlike in the staff room.


	3. Chapter 3

The two continued to drink the rest of the wine, both somewhat surprised to find just how relaxed they were in each other's company. That was a feeling each found unfamiliar but welcoming at the same time. By the time the bottle was empty Joan had kicked her shoes off and Vera had discarded her slippers, both women pulling their legs up underneath them, facing each other, their arms resting against each other's along the back of the sofa.

Suddenly, Joan clasped Vera's hand in hers, "Well, this has been delightful, but I really should go."

Vera thought she heard a tinge of disappointment in her voice, aware of the same in her own as she replied, "Oh, if you really have to."

"I do have that meeting first thing," Joan smiled regretfully at her deputy, genuinely not wanting to leave.

"Well...uh...why not stay here?" The words were out of Vera's mouth before she could stop them.

"Really?" Joan asked gently, hopefully.

"Yes! You can't drive after all that wine! Um...there's only my bed, though," Vera reddened once again, hoping the other woman didn't think she was coming onto her. Or was that what she wanted her to think? She drowned out the thought with her next words, "But I can sleep down here! I did sometimes when Mum was ill, it's no problem."

"I wouldn't hear of it, Vera," the Governor drawled, "I can't take your bed. I'll sleep on the sofa."

"You can't!" Vera started to giggle, "You're too long! Your legs would fall off the end!"

Joan tried to raise a stern eyebrow at the younger woman, but couldn't help laughing along with her, "Yes, I suppose you're right," she managed when she had caught her breath.

"Right, that's settled, then. You have my bed, I'll take the sofa."

"No, Vera. We're both adults. I don't mind sharing, if you don't."

"You want to sle...share the bed?"

This time, Joan did raise an eyebrow, "Sure. I promise I don't snore"

"Okay, erm, yes. Fine. That's fine, Governor."

"If we're going to sleep together, Vera, you're definitely going to have to remember to use my name," Joan didn't wait for a reply, picking up the empty glasses and bottle and heading to the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

Once in the bedroom, Vera opened a drawer to find something for Joan to wear. She directed Joan to the bathroom, telling her where to find a new toothbrush and a clean towel. Her stomach was in knots and she wasn't sure what was causing them. The thought of being in bed with Joan was both terrifying and thrilling, however innocent it was.

"Here you are," Vera handed Joan a white t-shirt as she returned to the room, "It's all I've got, I'm afraid. I don't think any of my bottoms will fit you. Sorry, I don't mean to call you big or anything..."

"It's okay. I think we already established the fact that I'm...long," Joan grinned at Vera, who giggled, relieved her boss had understood what she meant.

"I'll just go use the bathroom. The bed's all made up, if you need an extra pillow or anything, just let me know."

Vera entered the bedroom a few minutes later without looking, closing the door behind her. When she turned around, she stopped dead. She had expected Joan to be in bed by now, but she was stood folding her clothes carefully, placing them on the chair in the corner of the room. The t-shirt was tight and barely reached her hips, displaying the woman's black underwear. Vera found herself surprised by the lace edging, then told herself firmly that the Governor's underwear was absolutely none of her business, despite the fact that she didn't want to take her eyes off it, or the shape of what it covered. So that's what she hid underneath that uniform.

"Vera, are you okay?"

Vera's eyes jumped to Joan's, who was now facing her, knowing from the slight twitch of the other woman's lips that she knew exactly where her eyes had been focused moments before.

"Yes, of course, Governor."

"Joan."

"Ah, yes. Joan."

Vera's eyes had now been drawn to a different part of Joan's anatomy. Their height difference meant that Vera's eyes were level with the taller woman's chest, and she was suddenly painfully aware of her nipples poking through the t-shirt's thin material. For some reason, Vera had thought Joan might leave her bra on. She probably would have. Hell, she probably would have left her trousers on.

Joan remained still, enjoying Vera's obvious conflict between wanting to look at her and being embarrassed about her interest. She had known for a while that something was building between the two of them, but she didn't want to put any pressure on Vera, knowing how little experience she had in general, and her total lack of it with women. This lack of experience only drew her to Vera more and she knew that when, and she hoped it would be when, they took things to the next level, it would be all the better because they had taken their time.

Vera seemed to realise that she was still staring and cleared her throat quietly, moving around the bed to pull the covers back. They both climbed in and pulled the covers over themselves. Both shifted awkwardly until they were comfortable, laughing nervously at the feeling of the other in bed next to them. Both were used to sleeping alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Vera couldn't sleep, and she wasn't convinced Joan had nodded off either. She had been laying on her back, arms outside the covers, but now she shifted so that she was facing Joan. Joan lay on her side, facing Vera. Her hair was down, the grey streaks only making her look more distinguised. And more beautiful, Vera found herself thinking as she reached out a hand to stroke hair out of Joan's face. Not wanting to lose contact, she continued to stroke the older woman's face gently. She saw Joan starting to smile, but still didn't stop. It was only when her eyes opened that she pulled away.

"You don't need to stop," whispered Joan, "I was enjoying it. The whole time."

"I knew you were faking being asleep!" Vera whispered back.

"So you were just testing me?"

"Ah..." suddenly, Vera fell silent.

"Vera? It's okay," now Joan was the one who brushed hair out of Vera's face. She held her gaze until the other woman was ready to continue.

"Joan, I think I...I mean, I do...I..." she couldn't get the words out. She couldn't even find the words she needed.

Joan smiled and moved closer, until her mouth was next to Vera's ear, "I do, too."

Joan leant back to look Vera directly in the eyes. She smiled gently and Vera smiled back nervously. Joan remained still, wanting the shy woman to decide where to take things next. She was not disappointed.

Vera moved slowly, moving forwards until her lips met Joan's. The kiss was light and over way too quickly. Vera pulled back briefly, lips millimetres from Joan's, and after only a second or two it was Joan's turn to initiate contact with the other woman. This time the kiss was harder, and Vera's tongue found itself searching for Joan's, Joan's responding eagerly. The kiss continued to deepen and Vera let out a slight moan, moving to reach an arm around Joan. Joan smiled against Vera's lips, moving an arm to run over her back. Vera copied her move, before slipping her hand under the borrowed t-shirt, feeling Joan's soft skin. After a few more seconds, Joan reluctantly pulled away.

"Vera, wait."

"What? Oh, did I do something wrong? I'm so sorry!" Vera sounded nervous again.

"No! Oh, my dear, there was nothing wrong with that, believe me. I meant that we should slow things down a bit."

"Don't you want to...?" Vera blushed and looked away.

Joan laughed lightly "I think it's pretty obvious that I do want to. Very, very much. But I also know that we should take our time. We don't need to rush into anything. I know you're, um..."

"Inexperienced?" Vera sounded sad.

"Yes, but that's not a bad thing."

"Isn't it?"

"Absolutely not." Joan smiled and kissed Vera again. After a few minutes they tore themselves away from each other, with difficulty. Joan settled on her back, pulling Vera with her, holding her tightly in her arms. Kissing the top of her head, Joan stroked her fingers up and down Vera's arm until they both drifted into sleep.


End file.
